tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and Ferdinand
Gordon and Ferdinand is the first episode of the fifteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller wants to give the Logging Locos a treat for being "Really Useful". Ferdinand's treat is to share Gordon's special, taking the Lion of Sodor from Knapford to the Duke and Duchess' summer house for the summer. Gordon is less than pleased to be sharing his special with funny, frumpy Ferdinand! When Gordon and Ferdinand reach the junction, Gordon decides to take the quiet track to the summer house so that no one sees him working with Ferdinand. But a little further up the line, Gordon comes across some workmen repairing the tracks and has to wait. To Gordon's envy, the workmen cheer for Ferdinand. At the next junction, Gordon decides to take the track through Maron station to avoid being seen. However, at Maron there are lots of people including Dowager Hatt and some children who admire Ferdinand - and not Gordon! Next, Gordon has another idea and takes the rickety old Fenland Track. Ferdinand is worried and tells Gordon to slow down, but his pleas are ignored. Gordon soon regrets not listening when he goes over a bump and the Lion of Sodor flies off the flatbed and into the muddy marsh. Gordon realises that he needs Ferdinand's help, so the Logging Loco goes to fetch Rocky. The statue is filthy, so the two engines have to take it to the Steamworks where Victor soon has it sparkling again! Now Gordon has yet another plan; he wants to pull the magnificent statue along all of the busy tracks. He also decides that Ferdinand deserves to be the front engine! When the two engines arrive at the summerhouse, the Duke admires Ferdinand and asks what his name is. Gordon proudly announces that the engine's name is Ferdinand - his new good friend! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * The Schoolchildren * Workmen * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) Locations * Sodor * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maron * Sodor Steamworks * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Fenland Track * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Dairy * The Windmill * Whiff's Waste Dump * Misty Island * Maithwaite Trivia * Stock footage from Toby's New Whistle, O the Indignity, and Misty Island Rescue is used. * The barge owner from The Party Surprise can be seen waving to Gordon and Ferdinand from the footbridge over Maron station. Goofs * The Duke should know who Ferdinand is, as they were both present at the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. * Bash and Dash have the wrong voices in the beginning. * In stock footage, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are laughing, yet no laughing can be heard. * Surely Gordon wouldn't have needed Ferdinand as a back engine for a load as light as the Lion of Sodor. * In stock footage, Gordon's front wheels are going backwards instead of going forwards. * When Gordon and Ferdinand stop at the junction that leads to Maron, The Lion of Sodor bounces up and down. The statue shouldn't have done this if it was secured properly. * When ((Gordon)) and ((Ferdinand)) are approching the ((workmen)), Gordon's wheels are going backwards, not forwards. Gallery File:GordonandFerdinandtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MistyIslandRescue122.jpg|Stock footage File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png|Stock footage File:GordonandFerdinand1.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand2.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand3.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand4.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand5.jpg|Bash File:GordonandFerdinand6.jpg|Dash File:GordonandFerdinand7.jpg|Ferdinand File:GordonandFerdinand8.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand9.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand10.jpg|Thomas and Gordon File:GordonandFerdinand11.jpg|The Lion of Sodor File:GordonandFerdinand12.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand13.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand14.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand15.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand16.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand18.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand19.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand20.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand21.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand22.jpg|Bertie, the teacher, a tree specialist, and the brass band File:GordonandFerdinand23.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand24.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand25.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand26.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand27.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand28.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand29.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand30.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand31.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand32.jpg|Gordon File:GordonandFerdinand33.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand34.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand35.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand36.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand37.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand38.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand39.jpg|Rocky File:GordonandFerdinand40.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand41.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand42.jpg|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:GordonandFerdinand43.jpg File:GordonandFerdinand44.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes